Trick Me
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: (Thief King Bakura x Malik) No matter how many times Malik convinced himself to just gather his things and leave, something compelled him to stay. He knew Bakura was more than capable of living without him – and he was certain it worked vice versa, too.


**Author's note: **Whoo, hey. -glomp- This is really exciting for me, because this is the first time I've ever written my OTP before; much less put it on my account. -sweatdrop-

Uh, not much else to say, except that this is **Thief King Bakura**, and not Yami Bakura. Differences. -wink- And it's AU, ficlet, slightly lime-ish, bla.

I wrote this for a community over at livejournal, called 100 themes. This is theme 100; 365 days.

**Pairing:** Citronshipping (Thief King Bakura x Malik).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugiou.

**Warnings:** Adult themes, language, sexual references, slightly alternate universe.

**-----**

**Trick Me**

Malik sighed, resting his head in the palm of his hand as his eyes drifted to the window, fading afternoon sunlight streaking through the tinted glass. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch, completely silent, except for the occasional, heavy sigh. In the back of his mind, he vaguely wondered where his usually constant companion had gotten to. It was nearly nightfall, so surely he would be home soon? … Or was that hoping for too much?

Malik was aware of the other's 'occupation', though he didn't have anything to say about it. It wasn't his place to tell Bakura what he could and couldn't do, and he respected that fact.

Still, Malik was feeling rather gloomy, considering the day of the year it was. A blank look was cast at the calendar, violet eyes registering the date, and the occasion beneath it written in scrawled handwriting; no doubt Malik's own.

Did trivial things such as anniversaries matter to the King of Thieves? He hadn't acted like today was anything special this morning; he'd simply risen early, rousing Malik from his sleep as he did so, kissed Malik farewell, and had been gone before dawn had broken.

Malik scoffed lightly, bitterness lacing his tone as he spoke, "Foolish." Of _course_ Bakura didn't care – it had been a year since they had met, and become fuck-buddies. A year to this **exact** day, but what did a year matter? What if it had been three hundred and sixty-six days, and not one day less? What did one mere day mean to anyone?

It meant **something **to Malik.

As much as he had tried to deny it, he'd felt himself becoming attached to this so-called 'fuck-buddy' of his. Since the day they had met, the King of Thieves and himself had been inseparable, accompanying each other anywhere and everywhere. They were more than just friends with benefits – they were partners, almost one person. They thought alike, acted alike – both of them drew off the strengths in the other's personality where their own weaknesses were exposed.

The complications of their relationship were many, and snappish arguments were frequent between the two. They usually ended with Bakura stalking out of the apartment and getting himself wasted during the night, while Malik would simply stay in bed all day, glaring at the ceiling and cursing the damned thief to hell.

It was like a strange cycle that reoccurred on a weekly basis, from the fights, right down to the sex that would come immediately after reconciliation between them. No matter how many times Malik convinced himself to just gather his things and leave, something compelled him to stay. He knew Bakura was more than capable of living without him – and he was certain it worked vice versa, too – and, yet, he continued to allow himself to be a plaything for the Thief King. What was he, a pretty jewel, or a possession? Just another treasure amongst Bakura's other prized items? What would a year mean to Bakura?

Three hundred and sixty-five days of sex and fighting, no doubt. Despite this, the week prior to this particular day had been rather quiet; fights absent, and sex rare. Bakura had been spending more and more time out during the day, thieving in the city. Malik, on the other hand, had been more reserved and less stubborn for the majority of the week, not resisting Bakura, which made sex a whole lot easier, as far as the King of Thieves was concerned.

In fact, Malik found he'd been picking up on Bakura's behaviour a lot more perceptively lately. He'd noticed how the other had begun getting up earlier, and coming 'home' later, as well as the fact that he would usually only speak to Malik to encourage him during sex. If it was fine for him to speak when they were being intimate, then why—

Malik's train of thought was broken when he felt a hand run through his hair, brushing his bangs from his eyes. Malik blinked, tipping his head backwards for a moment to gaze into intense blue eyes, tousled white locks tumbling down over them. Malik was surprised at the fact he'd failed to notice the other's arrival. He was usually a lot more alert than he had been, but perhaps because he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts…

Malik shook his head slightly, simply lifting a brow in silent question at Bakura, who smirked lightly as the hand that had been stroking Malik's flaxen hair stilled.

"What could you possibly be up to?" was Bakura's amused question, and for this, he only got a disdainful snort in answer.

Malik's jaw was set as he ground his teeth together, repressing the urge to snap at Bakura for sneaking up on him. Instead, he focused his eyes on the opposite side of the room and ignored the other's presence. He'd show Bakura what it felt like to be constantly ignored for the better part of the day.

A chuckle was all Bakura responded with to this, as he slid onto the couch. He slipped an arm around Malik's waist from behind, pulling the Egyptian against his own muscular chest. He brushed the hair away from the back of the younger boy's neck, pressing kisses from Malik's neck up to his ear so he could whisper hotly, "I missed you."

'You missed my body, not me,' Malik thought with a slight sigh, before tilting his head slightly and brushing his lips against Bakura's warm ones. In response to this, Bakura captured Malik's lips easily, drawing him into a deep and intense kiss.

At that moment, Malik gave in to his body's desires, deciding that letting the Thief King take him once more wouldn't be so bad, as long as he didn't leave immediately afterwards.

Deep down, Malik knew Bakura would be gone before dawn, but he wasn't about to let the scarred thief know he knew that.

This was just the beginning of a new cycle for the next year of their relationship.

**-----**

**A/N: **Well, that's done and over with. o.o I'm not sure if I did the pairing much justice, because it is my favourite, and all. XD; Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you could drop a review, and give me some constructive crit, or whatever you feel is necessary. Thanks. :D


End file.
